moonlit_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pine (WE)
The Pine is a group of cats that live in woodlands. It is desenced and drived from ThunderClan. The Pine got its name from the pine trees that are common in the territory. The Pine shares a border with the Shadow and the River. The first actual leader of the Pine was Feathercloud. Territory The Pine is in a woodland, their strip of territory running along to a gorge that overhangs a mountain of rocks as well as a river that flows at the very bottom, which is a long way down. Two sides of the rocks connect almost like a bridge and serves as almost like a roof over the river, a giant gap with ridges of jagged rocks. A waterfall falls into the river from one side of the gap. By the river grows a lot of different types of herbs for the healers, typically the Pine and River healers. The bottom of the gorge was once fought over during the ancient times, and since the death of both River and Pine leaders Wrenfeather and Beechwhisker, the herb patches were then agreed on being shared with the River and the Pine. There are several walls on the inner parts of the gorge that have narrow paths though the rocks are very fragile, making cats no loner use it due to dangers of slipping or the rocks giving under a certain amount of weight. If you follow the herbs upward, there is a large grass path that leads towards the top of the gorge. The gorge marks the boundaries between the River and the Pine, as the bridge leads to rivers in which the waterfall flows from. The woodland contains pine trees and thick undergrowths, popular with prey such as mice and birds. There are several small clearings which are usually used for training grounds. The Pine shares a quarter of the lake in the centre of the forests like every other Group does. Camp The camp is trapped in rocky clearing (the rocks being at the edges of the clearing, circling around). The rocks are cave-like and contain a sleeping place for all cats, which is known as the Sleeping Cave. The ground is soft and flat, covered in leaves during leaf-fall times. There is a small cave with lichen hanging like a curtain and moss on the ground. This is known as the den for healers. Inside it are small pools and piles of herbs. The den typically carries a sweet, herby scent. There is a narrow path that leads to large trees that circle and hang into a smaller clearing. There is a large stone with a lot of claw markings on it. This is used to mark each and every fallen cat to respect them. Whenever there is a death of a Pine member, a cat will be chosen to go add a mark onto it to remember and honour the cat's spirit. At night, the trees and stone give off a glowing effect, which the cats believe is the Star taking the lost spirit into their paws on the night of their death. This stone is called the Stone of Honour. Ranks Leaders Category:Territories